Society of the Blind Eye
by chachingmel123
Summary: What if Gumball was right about there being a secret society but not in the way he thought?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

"So let me get this straight?" He saif "you want me to make a crazy blue cat dreams come true by making a secret society?"

"Gumball Watterson is going to grow up to be a loser with everybody going to do bigger and better things, even his pet fish." said the person before him. "A secret society can help him get ahead of the carve in life. He's either going to be a stay at home dad or a dead beat."

He stared.

"The society could even give him less of a reason to get him, out of trouble" said the voice. "Gumball Watterson is the worst kid in the whole town. The town is going to be wiped out by him eventually and there is no fixing that"

"And there you go" he said. "Throw in a badass design and the ability to evolve by sign up and you got yourself a deal"

And than the world went black.

He heard the sound of cars and looked to see a sunny street, he looked down to see he had gone from a human to an antilope, horns stuck out of a black hoody and he wore jeans with no shoes.

And than he heard it.

"I'm really sorry buddy about the secret society stuff" said Gumball Watterson. "I was just blaming everyone for my problems"

And than he walked past them while they were waiting for the bus.

Immediately both of them felt like something powerful just walked past them.

However when they looked back, they found nobody but the other kids there.

He had successfully established his mysteriousness and he went into his space and saw thar his world was empty.

This world will be filled up soon but right now, all he could do was go in and out of places.

And that's what he did.

For the next few days Gumball Watterson found himself haunted by a tall guy in jeans and a hood.

When the boy least expected it, he was there, in the hallways, in the library, in the stands of track and field.

It was quiet funny to see the guy scream whenever he showed up and than disappear when he blinked.

Other people didn't seem to notice him though and he heard, Gumball telling his friend that there was some mysterious tall guy following him, Darwin did not believe it.

He didn't want Darwin to see him, so he did not.

Everything came to a head when the boy saw him standing outside his house, on the other side of the street, early one morning.

Gumball screamed and tried to wake his brother up only to be rejects, so early in the morning Gumball bravely went on his own.

He didn't move until Gumball was in the yard, he turned slowly and began to walk.

"Hey!" Said Gumball.

But he kept walking.

He made sure to do that mysterious, turn one corner only to appear on the street behind him cliche.

He felt like such a bad ass when he saw Gumballs reaction to it.

He finally stopped at an alleyway and Gumball cautiously turned the corner.

"We can finally discuss now, Gumball Watterson" he said and the world around them went fully white.

"What the- what?" Said Gumball, his eyes huge.

"Just a little bit of my world, don't worry" he said, his voice even more mysterious. "I've been watching you for a long time, Gumball Watterson. My name is Maddox and I am the head of the Blind Eye Super secret Society"

The moment those words came out, Gumball looked like he had gone to heaven.

"A secret Society? I was right!? Yes!" Said Gumball.

"Half right" he said. "I would never pick a school as the base for my society. I have far more class than that."

"I guess that makes sense" said Gumball.

"So would you like to be in my society? If you say no. Youll be allowed to leave but you'll have no memory of this space or our encounter" he said.

Suddenly Gumball dropped to the floor and said. "Oh, great Maddox. I would love to be in your society. Bestow onto me your tests"

"Is that so? But are you truly ready for it?" He said. "Not many people can pass it"

"Bring it on!" Said Gumball.

"Your first test" he said dramatically. "Is to get an A in a chosen subject"

"Huh?" Said Gumball.

"My society doesn't allow morns who post about the society on Elmore Plus every chance they get" he said. "It's a hassle to wipe it clean along with their memories. I need to know you smart enough to keep something a secret"

"I'll do my best" said Gumball, this was really going to push him.

And than the world came back and he vanished before Gumballs eyes like a badass.

He continued to appear around Gumball who was suddenly hitting the books much to everybody who know him shock.

The amount of things blown up went to Zero as Gumball studied, it took him 3 weeks for Miss Simian to hand Gumball an A in Math, she seemed just as shocked herself as she handed it to him.

Gumball danced out of school and into his home to show proudly his A.

The shock was just radiating off the walls from all the family members.

That night, Gumball found an envelope on his pillow congratulating him on his A and what the next test was.

So when he should have been sleeping on a weekends Gumball ran for 8 hours straight, his willpower was quiet something, he observed.

Gumball was found on the street at 6 in the morning, collapsed on the sidewalk and being poked, by his parents who went out to look for him.

And for the third and fainal test, he gave the child the gets go to an elightment session with Mister Small.

It was 13 hours of torture but the boy pressed on, Gumball came out more of a man than most of the guys in town.

When Gumball had completed all of it, a magic aura washed through him and when Gumball woke up the next morning, the cat saw that their was a new addition to his finger.

An actual ring and not the kind of cheap ring, you would find from a cereal box and on the desk, was the box it came in, along with his proof of ownership.

Darwin woke up to find Gumball grinning like a idiot and wearing a really nice ring on his pinky, it had red sapphire and diamond.

"Where did you get that?" Said Darwin.

"I earned it" said Gumball. "I got a letter saying it's a gift to me on the desk" before he said. "Now I'm going to strut all the way to and from school"

And he watched as Gumball did in fact strut everywhere with it.

With a face that would make anybody want to slap him, Gumball walked downstairs to have his breakfast, walked to the bus stop, walking down the bus making sure everybody could see his ring.

Of course people asked about his nice ring and he strutted all the way to class with it.

Miss Simisian saw Gumballs new found popularity and asked about it.

"We're just admiring Gumballs, sweet ring" said Bannana Joe.

"We'll, my ring is one of a kind. Real diamond and Sapphire you know. A gift" he said.

"Oh, really?" Said Miss Simian. "Care to test it?"

"Go ahead" said Gumball taking it off and giving to her.

Miss Simian began to do all the tests on it, ready to shame him because she was convinced this was a fake ring.

After all, who gifts a child a ring worth hundreds of dollars?

However, each and every test she had done, the ring past.

Her face changed.

"Would you like to see proof of ownership, Miss Simian?" Said Gumball, putting his letter up for her to read with her specticles.

She was stunned

"Its signed and verified. Can I have my ring back now?" He said.

She gave it back to him and Gumball was boss about it all day, even at PE when he shouldn't, he still wore it.

"Seriously dude, where did you get the ring?" Said Darwin as they walked into their room.

Gumbal suddenly looked left and right, and said. "You know when I went nuts about the whole secret society"

"Uh, huh" said Darwin.

"It's real!" He said, and Darwin eyes went wide before his narrowed in disbelief. "We'll, it's not in the school but it's real. The person who was following me was the grandmaster of the society. We want into his world and he gave me three tasks. One, was to get an A at any subject. Two, I ran for a full night and 3, I had to spent time with Mister small in enlightenment class. Finished it and got this ring this morning"

Darwin was surprised before he said. "We'll, that was pretty hardcore"

"And you can be in the society too" said Gumball. "All you have to do is talk to the Grandmaster"

Darwin eyes narrowed more, was Gumball pulling his leg?

And than Gumball started looking around.

"What are you doing?" Said Darwin.

"The Grandmaster is always watching" said Gumball, being crazy in the eyes of Darwin before he said. "Prehaps, I need to summon him." He got on his knees and said. "Oh, Grandmaster, I summon t-"

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, Maddox appeared and Darwin almost jumped out of his skin.

"Yeah, kid. Just ask to see me" said Maddox.

"Grandmaster!" Said Gumball.

"Step into my office" he said and suddenly both of them were in a nice but creepy office.

"Wait. What?" Said Darwin, one second he was in his room now he was here.

And than the choir sound appeared.

"Society of the Blind Eye-Eye" they sang in the background startling both of them.

"I am Maddox, grandmaster of the Society of the Blind Eye, nice to meet you Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III" he said, speaking his full name.

"Oh, great and powerful leader," said Gumball on his knees. " I have brought you a potential member to our society"

This kid needs to dial this back. He thought.

Darwin felt eyes on him.

"Yes, I would like to join" said Darwin, swallowing.

"Are aware of the tasks, young one?" said Maddox.

"Gumball told me about them" aid Darwin.

"Those where his tasks" said Maddox. "Every task is tailored to the specific person. Gumball, wait outside"

And Gumball vanished without any say.

20 minutes Darwin found himself back in the room.

"So what was your first task?" Said Gumball excitedly.

"He said, I'm supposed to swim from this coast in a straight line until I reach land and than I'll be transported back" said Darwin.

How far was the next land from this coast?

"Yeah...let's do that on the weekend, you might end up missing school for a few days" said Gumball.

However, the trip actually took Darwin an hour and half to complete and the two tasks were quick and easily done.

Darwin had to walk on his hands for as an hour and than eat garbage.

Gumball helped him throw it back up, knowing it could be fatal especially for a fish.

When Monday morning came, both Darwin and Gumball strutted into the hallway with similiar rings but the same emblem.

Everybody stared.

"Everything over the weekend was worth it for this sweet ring" said Darwin, looking at his ring. "I can't wait for the meeting on a Saturday. What is a meeting like?"

"Don't know" said Gumball. "This will be my first meeting as well"

And than they closed their lockers and went inside the classroom unaware they had been heard, by several nosey people.

Meanwhile Maddox prepared to lie his ass off in hopes that two children didn't realise they were the only two members and he was a complete fraud.

Thank god for the power he got from Darwin.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

People who smile on a Monday morning attract attention and both Gumball and Darwin were doing just that as both of them imagined what it would be like to be in a secret meeting.

They talked about their excitement while making sure to dodge the actual society name part, but anybody listening in could tell they were going to have on hell of a weekend.

Meanwhile they didn't know their so called grandmaster was using his powers to steal food, stock, things you would miss unless if you counted them.

He went underwater, underground, land and air.

From Darwin he got the power of illusion, he got tree bark and cast an illusion om them, it took the whole of Monday to do.

On Tuesday, both boys were designing their masks, he was trying to design the grand hall, with illusion spot light and all.

Wednesday, he began to go after the other things while the boy created their designs and made their masks and cloak.

Thursday was spent, coming up with the script for the meeting, thinking up every possible interaction along with a handshake.

The boys could hardly contain themselves.

On Friday he polished up and both Gumball and Darwin ran home and put on their cloaks and masks waiting for it to hit 4 in anticipation.

Suddenly a portal opened and two tall guys in a cloak stepped out and said.

"Welcome brothers" they both said while both boys tried not to squeel as they walked towards them.

One of them took out their hands and Gumball went first and before his eyes Gumball was taught the secret hand shake with sparkling eyes.

And than Gumball went in and it was Darwin turn to do it, he had seen it and did it with little to no hesitation.

Their bedroom door opened just as the portal vanished revealing Anaïs who came in to ask her brothers something only to find they they had vanished.

"Wow" all of them said, seeing the grand hall, flags were on each door way with the symbol and there were chairs, so they would be sitting down for this.

The place was almost black but both of them managed to find seats and you could feel the excitement from them as the hall began to fill up.

This was so cool.

This is what they wanted when they tried to be in the old people gang, to feel part of something bigger and more exciting.

And it was accomplishing this.

And then the lights came on for the stage and a tall man in a much more professional looking mask and cloak came up on the stand and said. "Greetings brothers and sisters, I'm glad you all could make it. And for those who couldn't make it, please pass what happened today, to them"

Both boys kept their squeals in.

"Now let's begin" said the guy and all the flame candles lit one by one before the eye emblem lit up just above the stage.

"Ooooh" both of them said.

"First of all, it is an honour to have the grandmaster here today with us" said the guy.

There were claps as a spotlight shone on his form.

"And I see several Hight tair members in the crowd as well" said the man and there was cheers. "Now I want to celebrate our group hitting 2.4 million woldwide, we have infiltrated everything from the breakfast industry to some of the guards of some extremely high profile people in the world. We have really grown in the past couple of months. And now to hand out the handbooks for you to see for yourself"

The books came out and Darwin and Gumball took theirs.

They opened to find their were rules for the secret society and even how to hide their rings.

Finding out your ring can go invisible was so cool and they both had to say a certain sentence if they suspect the other of being a member like in the movies.

Than the music came out and it was super echoey and strange.

It went on for 20 minutes before the guy came back and said. "and may the Eye be with you all. The meeting is over. If any of you have not eaten, the buffet is open and so is the Spa if you want to kick off your robe but please put your mask on. Thank you"

The guy walked off and people began heading two ways and so did the boys.

They were met with a Spa, with steam and all.

They had never been happy enough to get out of their clothes and into a luxurious robe, they got a back messege, their nails done, they were waxed and they had a purification bath.

Their mother would have turned red if she knew her boys were having a Spa day for free without her.

Both of them felt so good coming out and headed to where they could smell food.

They were shocked to see nothing more than a restaurant, there was lobster and food was still out, nice and warm.

Both of them almost lunged at the chocolate fountain when they saw it but managed to maintain he composer, they filled their plates with food their mother hadn't stolen for once.

And stuffed their bellies, everything was just so good.

"May, the blind eye be with you" said a woman voice in a robe and bunny mask. "Is everything alright? Would you like something else?"

"Actually, can we take some of this stuff with us, for our family?" Said Darwin being a good person while Gumball just wanted to eat and walk away.

"Of course" she said. "We can pack some for you. We also will be given you complimentary gift baskets"

"Awesome" both of them said.

"Feel free to hang around and when your ready to leave, we will give you your stuff" said the woman before leaving.

Both boys stayed for another hour, before leaving with box's and goodie bags.

They found themselves back in their room while one tired as hell leader breathed a sigh of relief, as he finally allowed everything to collapse.

Both of the boys took off their cloaks and masks, hide them and made their rings invisible before coming downstairs to hear yelling.

"Thats it, I'm going out and looking for those boys. We're all starving!" Said Nichole Watterson.

The staircase creeked and her eyes wiped around only for them to widen in shock when she saw them.

She hadn't heard them coming in.

And than it hit her, even though the lid was closed there was no hiding that smell of deliciousness.

The other two members of the family smelt it as well.

"Hi...everyone" said Gumball coming down fully. "We got some left overs"

Both of them went to the dinner table and began to open each box, each box was more shocking than the last.

Richard Watterson was drooling mess a box in while Anaïs was just shocked.

It wasn't long until all the boxes opened and Nichole was staring at Shellfish, Lobster, roast duck and eyerolls.

"...where did you get the food?" She said.

"Ur, we want to a convention" said Gumball, not knowing that his exra white option that he chose for his teeth, was making them shine especially his fangs.

Looking closer, both of their skins looked heather as well, Gumball fur was groomed and Darwin's scales had clearly been taken care of.

Those not hunger enough to think, stared at the two of them.

"Anyway, we've already eaten so all of you can have the rest" said Darwin, raising what was clearly a goodie bag with his arm and both of them went upstairs while Richard waited for permission.

The man got that permission, only to hear both boys squeeling as they opened their goodie bags, they apparently liked the box of candy, the new games that were too expensive for them to buy, they liked the new and expensive clothes, shoes and their wallets with 500 bucks each inside.

Both of them almost had a heart attack.

"Dude, were rich" said Gumball as both of them laughed and hugged the other.

They both raised the first game, and walked out locking the door behind them and sat on the coach to play the thing while the family were eating.

Than they got ready for bed and both of them recieved a text message telling them when the next meeting was so that they can prepare.

The next day, they were kicked outside and Nichole went snupping.

When they came back, the whole family was waiting for them along with their handbook that was locked magically, their robe and masks, the things that were in their goody bags and the wallets that was not open but was clearly very full with bills and not coins.

"Boys...what is this?" Their mother said and both of them cringed.

"Ur..." They both said.

"Did you steal this? You do know you have to take all this back, right?" said their mother.

"Wait, you can't do that. They were a gift" said Gumball.

"A gift is like a shirt. Not new Games. Expensive clothes. A Book and a full wallet" said Nichole. "There must be like 300 in here"

"But it's true" said Darwin. "It really was a gift. It was given to us by the Society of the Blind Eye"

Gumball shut his mouth too late.

All three looked at them.

"The blind what?" Said Anais.

"Uh, nothing" said Gumball.

"Boys, come clean this instant or you won't see these again" said Nichole.

She was serious.

"Okay" said Darwin.

"I and Darwin are part of a secret society called the Blind Eye" said Gumball and all three of them were stunned as their rings appeared before their eyes on their fingers.

"And yesterday we attended our first meeting" said Darwin. "There was a Spa, we got really pampered all over and they served really nice free food which we could take home with us"

"They gave us goodie bags" said Gumball. "Me and Darwin have counted, they gave us 500 dollars each in that wallet and the next meeting is under a month."

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

They all couldn't believe it, of course but there was evidence.

"...so it's nothing illegal than?" Said Richard.

"No, they just talk about spreading their influence around the world by bring in more people and playing strange cult like music" said Gumball. "And than you get pampered and they give you free stuff"

"...And everybody walks away with 500 dollars?" Said Nichole, wanting to make sure her ears weren't failing her.

"Yeah, I guess so" said Darwin. "There was this lady that was really happy to give us things. And there is this thing called High tair members, I guess they walk away with more money"

Anaïs was calculating along with their mother.

"So if all five of us joined this cult that would mean we'll walk away with almost 3000 month?" Said Anais.

Her mother had thought so already.

"I can go to the spa and not have to worry about bills..." Said Nichole, seeing the implications of this.

An extra 2k a month, was more than most people make in this town.

"We'll, yeah if you all join we can make that much" said Darwin. "But you have to talk to the Grandmaster and go through his test"

"Test?" Said Nichole.

"Yes my test" said a dark and mysterious voice and before both boys turned around, they had already thrown themselves on their knees.

"Welcome Grandmaster" they both said.

Maddox tried his best not to look embrassed and said. "Would the potential members step through my door, one by one? I will give your first task"

"We get money from the meetings right and you won't have use do anything illegal rught?" Said Nichole.

"Yes and my group isn't illegal" he said.

Nichole went through first and he entered, the door disappeared before all their eyes.

"He looks like a teenager" said Anais.

"And you look like a snot nosed brat" said a voice right behind her making her freeze. "How charming"

The door opened behind her and her mother came out of the door.

Maddox made sure to hold Anaïs eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time before calling Richard into his office.

"Anaïs, don't insult the grandmaster" said Darwin whispering to her too late. "He hears all"

"So what is your test?" Said Gumball to his mother.

"To call every person in the neighborhood and leave silent creepy messages or calls" said Nichole. "This won't be too hard, I'll start right now and be done by the morning"

Richard came out and said. "I was tasked to read a book"

And than Maddox turned to Anaïs and said. "Come in, child"

And Anaïs came in through the door to see his private office.

This office was very real and vey creepy.

He sat down and said. "Terrible first impression, Anaïs Watterson but I'll give you a chance. If you want in, you have to do this"

And than 10 minutes later she came out of it and the door disappeared.

"What's your test?" Both boys said excitedly

Anaïs looked like her mind needed to gather her thoughts before she said.

"I need to hang out with a friend and it can't be a family member."

And suddenly all the Watterson stopped before cringing together.

This was the worst task she could ever be given.

And scene!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

Enjoy!

As promised Nichole was successful in creeping out the whole time with her silent voice messages and calls.

She did her other two easily.

By morning, she woke up with her own ring that she could tell was solid gold and diamonds, it was easily her most expensive peice of Jewellery she has ever owned.

Along with a note to congralute her.

"Look what I got!" She said, showing her ring.

"Ooh, it's so shiny" they all said.

And than the boy showed theirs off alongside hers.

"Oh, I want a ring" said Richard. "But I have difficultyreading books"

"He never said you couldn't read baby books" said Nichole trying to get around it.

"You don't actually think that would work, right?" Said Anais.

They tried it any way only to be given two task after struggling for 5 hours on a book that was two pages long.

By the end of the day, Richard got a big fat ring on his finger.

"Now yours" They all said, to Anaïs.

"We could pay the homeless bum to be your friend and have you hang out with him all day" said Darwin.

"Great idea." Said Nichole.

"Ew, gross!" Said Anais.

But she didn't have a choice.

After forking over 10 bucks, they brought the guy into the house where Anaïs sat next to him and watched TV.

It was the worst day of her life, she did her last two tasks on autopilot, Nichole had to clean the coach for days before it was sitable again.

Meanwhile Maddox, was putting into effect how to get more revenue for the group.

He couldn't keep stealing.

He first found two buff homeless people, gave them cash and cleaned them up before dressing them in big suits.

He than went to one of the many stores who looked to be having money trouble.

He sent an illusion with the newly minted bodyguards into the store and offered the owner cash and the bodyguards in exchange for part ownership.

With the money, the place was revamped and both guys had proper jobs.

He walked up to them and told them. "This shop will be paying you. You are outside members. If you want to be paid by the group, you have to give 10 percent of your Salary to it, and we will give you 500 a month. You will get a bonus, if you catch people stealing or you suspect foul play. Of course you have to give me proof."

However hearing money, they both agreed to officially join the group and both of them did strange and embrassing things but receive the guidebook, notification and rings.

He did this for two other business as well, offering cash for ownership.

He soon got a network of homeless people getting jobs and coming to collect money from businesses, anybody who was found abusing the system with proof was stripped of their job and was banned from the businesses owned by the group.

Their minds were also erased so they couldn't remember being part of the group.

That's why when Nichole Watterson got home from work on Tuesday, she couldn't believe it, when she drove past a store, only to back right up.

There was a new small grocessary in the area and in a small box was the same logo on her ring.

Could it be?

She got out of the car and began to walk to it when she heard.

"Halt!"

She saw two huge bulky guys.

"Say the line and show the ring" said one of them.

Oh, it was that kind of store.

She said the line while showing her ring to them.

They answered her and said. "Right this way, madam. Please show the cashier your ring, you'll get 75 percent off"

What?

Nichole was shocked but quickly rushed in.

She saw good decent food she wouldn't have been able to afford and than began to think about the 75 percent off.

She took a trolly, dump it all in and went to the cashier where she showed her ring.

The cashier showed hers and it all amounted to 8 dollars and 93 cents.

For the first time in a while, Nichole danced into her house late at night with her shopping.

"What happened?" Said Anais.

"The group is what happened!" She said. "75 percent off on everything! We can finally afford good food!" Before she said. "We are no longer going to that big supermarket, were going to this new one, instead"

And than she opened the bags and her children and husband 'oooeed' at the sight of the food they only saw from far away or on TV.

It wasn't cheap knock cereal, it was genuine food and she had brought food to put in their lunches.

So when Gumball and Darwin went back to school, everybody couldn't help but notice how well they suddenly were dressing, their food and how both of them now had smart phones.

Both of the boys were heared talking to their girls about taking them somewhere nice now that they had money.

Both girls agreed and the next day at school, they had clearly been spoiled because they were both wearing expensive new things to school that morning.

In class, both Gumball and Darwin slid money over to Miss Simian to give them an A+ immediantely for a homework they didn't do.

She of course yelled but than took their money and gave them A pluses, later on her voice was so loud that the whole school could hear her making dinner reservations with Principle Brown.

A bunch of kids gathered around Gumball, Darwin who both had their arms around their girls.

"Woah, were are you getting all this money and stuff?" Said Bananana Joe. "We want to be like you guys"

"Sorry, everybody but you have to prove yourself worthy to us before we tell you how we got fabulously wealthy for kids" said Gumball. "We can't let anybody in on the secret or it would be ruined and don't worry guys, it's completely legal" before he said. "Now if you excuse me. I'm going to make sure Rocky serves the good food to me and my group"

Penny giggled as she was laid away and Carrier was led by Darwin.

"I want a gem stone" said Carrier.

"Of course. We'll get it after school" said Darwin.

To the other kids, they lived in a whole different world.

Gumball and Darwin used their power to live like god's as the other kids wanted to desperately get rich to.

Before the month was up, all the Watterson had made their cloaks and Masks.

"So how do we do this?" Said Nichole, should they go to the boy's room?

Suddenly all their winds and curtins were closed, scaring all of them.

And than the door, Gumball and Darwin saw last time appeared in the living room.

"Woah!" Said Richard, Nichole and Anaïs.

Both Gumball and Darwin were a lot more chill this time around.

"Hi, Fella's" said Gumball walking up and doing the secret handshake before walking in with Darwin right behind him.

The other three slowly approached and put in practise a not at all ridiculous secret handshake before being allowed to go in.

Somehow Gumball and Darwin managed to wait for them to appear.

"Everybody here?" Said Gumball.

Everybody responded, while feeling the cult echo in the air.

And than they began to walk to the main meeting hall surrounded by masked and cloak people going the same way.

They found seats and sat down.

Richard opened his mouth only to hear.

"Richard, if your going to ask when the Buffet starts, I'm not going to let you have any" said Nichole and Richard shut up.

They waited 10 more minutes before it went completely dark and the torches began to light up one by one.

"Ooooh" said all three.

And the stage light up, getting more oooh, there were several newbies here who also showed the same reaction.

The same guy came on stage and said. "Welcome everybody to the Society of the Blind Eye meeting. May the Blind Eye be with you"

"May the Blind eye be with you" they all replied back.

"Now, let's celebrate our growth in this month" he said. "We have managed to require ownership of shops in these places"

He showed a screen and they all saw a map of the world and on it were blimps.

Maddox had been busy, he didn't just go to Elmore but the world.

Nichole took her phone and snapped pictures of the stores locations and so did several newbies.

"We have also helped many of our members find a job so that they can support themselves and their families" said the man.

"Oh, that's nice" said Anais.

"Told you, this cult isn't evil" said Gumball.

"We are on schedule to start helping one of our members to start a water business because the town they live in needs clean water" said the man. "Now please enjoy the music from our Chore"

He walked off and onto the stage came the choir singing weird ass cult music for 10 minutes.

They walked off and the man said. "That's it. Please enjoy the facilities available and May the Blind Eye be with you"

And than people began to clear out.

"Wait, that's it?" Said Nichole. "That must have taken twenty minutes tops!"

"We never said that the cult meeting were long. They just get straight to the point and than we call all relax and enjoy" said Gumball.

"Best parts of the cult" said Darwin.

"Now me and Darwin will be in the Spa if you need us" said Gumball.

"Oh, I want to go" said Nichole.

"I'm going to find food" said Richard.

"I guess I'll look around" said Anais.

Nichole went with her boys to the Spa, only to see a sign for male and females, separating the two sections.

She diverted and went to females, she saw a sign that said take off clocks but not masks as she entered a steamed and relaxing locker room with a white robe for her to change into.

Other woman were there, as well.

They all went into the Spa room and it was just like she hoped for.

Big.

White.

And she got cucumbers for her eyes or snack.

It wasn't long until she was on a messaging table and she was given the best back massage she had ever had.

"Oh, your really tense" said the messenger. "Kids?"

"Three actually" she said.

"Wow, I got triplets who are four years old." Said the woman. "If I couldn't message myself, I wouldn't be sane. Do your kids make a fuss and destroy the house every time your back is turned?"

"Yes, all the time." said Nichole.

"And are you a working mom like me?" said the woman.

"Yes" said Nichole, she was speaking her language.

"Bosses, am I right?" Said the woman.

"Right" said all the woman enjoying themselves.

Nichole blinked as she realised she in that legendary room filled with woman who complain to each other about their lives and not each other.

Did it exactly exist?

"Anybody here, who has a boss who gives a raise to a plant?" Said Nichole.

"Urgh, my boss gave a raise to a vending machine" said a woman in a mud bath. "I bailed his lazy self out of a meeting and he didn't even give me a cent raise. Ungreatful ass"

Their were gasps, since they were mom's.

"No, hes a genuine donkey" said the woman. "Another word for a donkey is 'Ass'"

"Ooh" they all said.

She indeed had found her people!

# Richard#

Richard nose lead him to the most beautiful buffet room he had ever seen, he saw a cheese wheel, beacon, marinated beef, lobster, burgers, fries, shellfish and many more.

He actually teared up.

"I have reached the promise land" said Richard before he started eating in a way that would have Elmore shocked.

However nobody glanced at him here and he recieved smiles from those serving.

He looked around and saw other people were actually doing the same thing, it was the reason nobody was batting an eye at him.

He was with his people.

# Anais#

Anaïs looked around, she tapped on the Collumes but than she bumped into somebody.

"Sorry" said a young girls voice.

Anaïs blinked.

"Oh, it's okay" she said.

"I was trying to see how this place worked. Magic isn't something I come across often in my home town" said the other girl. "I joined this cult for scientific purposes. Unfortunately my family isn't the smartest bunch"

"I can relate to that." said Anais.

"We'll, I'm glad I found another girl. Do you like Daisy the Donkey?" Said the other girl. "I and few kids are going to be role playing with our Daisy's. We got an extra Daisy"

What?

Suddenly Anaïs had the biggest smile bloom on her face and her eyes were huge and sparkling.

"Yes" she said

"Great. Let's play" said the other girl and Anaïs followed.

She saw a group of masked kids with actual Daisy the Donkey toys including the player and accessories.

She had found her people.

All three of them had found their people.

Things would get better when they realised they could actually visit each other for a couple of bucks each turn.

The Watterson's family as a whole was about to get very mysterious in the eyes of Elmore.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

How good does it feel to have friends from a cult?

Ask the Watterson's.

They had transformed.

Anais, a well know loner was seen laughing and texting on a Monday morning!

"No way. You lie" she said, texting and searching. "Wait. It's real? Have to ask my parents to come over. Hahaha! Stop making me laugh you guys"

Nichole was seen walking into her office mad, only to get a message and suddenly her rage did a one eighty and what a low paid employee needed, she got and was ready to work.

Richard Watterson was seen walking down the street with actual pants on and his phone out.

"You here" said a male voice on the other end.

Richard looked to see an all meat store.

"How did you know?" Said Richard.

"I googled it. I use Google to check out the best places in my town" said the guy on the other end sipping soda. "And now you have your wallet in your right pocket, have fun. You welcome, buddy"

And Richard ran into the store and terrified the employees.

Both Gumball and Darwin were seen showing their girlfriends the new dance moves they saw at the arcade at break.

Somehow they drew the whole playgrounds attention as they used their phones for music.

It was coordinated dancing and not just one person doing their own thing.

"Woah, where did you guys learn that?" Said Carrier as everybody gathered around. "That was downright professional"

"Oh, we learned that from Jack" said Darwin.

"Who's Jack?" Said Tobais.

And than both of them suddenly cringed.

"Ah, Jack is some random kid we met at an arcade out of town" said Gumball. "You won't ever know him or ever meet him, because he doesn't go to our school"

Both of them had the 'we are clearly hidding something' smile.

Miss Simian sipped her coffee as she looked out of the Window to Gumball and Darwin in the principles office.

"Nigel...have you ever noticed that there is something extremely offputting about the Watterson's?" she said.

"Of course I have." said Principle Brown. "The mother has a temper that will scare any animal. The father barely wears pants, the boys blow up the school constantly. And even the baby, with her smarts creeps me out"

"That's not what I meant. Every Monday morning, they come to school smiling" she said. "That's unnatural. Once every month, they came to school in clothes I have never seen before and shoes I have never seen before. They have the money to extend deadlines or have me give them a better grade all of a sudden. That pink haired girl is suddenly in nicer clothes and is texting friends. I've seen the mother get crazy discounts at stores and the father is walking more to places"

Silence.

"Have you been stalking the Watterson's?" Said Principle Brown.

He hit the nail on the head.

"N-No. Of course not!" She said. "It's just Monday morning and I'm bored. There is something going on in that family and my gut tells me it's huge. I won't be surprise if the Bank called, I haven't heard anything about a promotion"

And she was right.

News of the Watterson suddenly wearing higher quality of clothes and spending like no tommorow, had reached the Banks ears, they wanted to know where this was coming from.

Nichole came home and heard the phone ring so she went to the phone and said. "Hello, this is Nichole Watterson"

"Hello, this is Elmore Bank" said a scary voice on the other end.

"Oh, the bank. I was meaning to contact you" she said, surprising the other with how cheery she was. "I wanted to deposit 1500 into the bank today but things got away from me"

What?

There was a long silence at the other end.

"You see I and my family recentally joined a certain group that has part to full ownership of certain businesses" said Nichole. "I wanted to report this so you can tax correctly. I will be more than happy to give you a list of businesses this group owns tommrow at Lunch. Add that to my paycheck and were looking at around 3 grand a month now. Please start taxing my account appropriate when I come in tommrow"

And Nichole enjoyed the silence from the bank that had left her in tears on many occasions over the years.

"Now what did you want to say?" She said.

"Nothing. We looked forward to your visit tommrow" said the voice suddenly not sounding so scary.

The next day on her lunch break, Nichole had that walk as she entered the bank that let people know she wasn't going to come out crying.

The manager came to greet her.

He came to greet anybody who made over 2000 a month.

So many adults were shocked.

Nichole Watterson meeting the manager of Elmore bank!?

"Please come to my office and I will put the money into your account for you" said the man and she followed him to the nice office only a few costumers ever see.

She sat down and presented the money she had collected but let some money still float in the house for emergency's and other stuff.

It was still 2 grand though.

The man counted with a smile, you could tell he was in his terrible element.

"Now tell me about this group you've joined and if the bank will be expecting much more money on some months?" said the man.

"We'll, I think the bonus won't change unless I become top tair" said Nichole. "It will cost me but the earning should be higher. My children actually introduced my family to them"

"Yes, we heard" said the man startling her. "When there isn't a purchase made with clothing item and your boys arent on footage, we know"

And Nichole shook a bit, terrified over how much power a bank had over this town.

"Please leave the sheet with contacts here and we will investigate. I hope you have a nice day" he said, "you certainly made my day"

And Nichole walked out, distrubed but smiling.

And the Bank indeed did investigate the business she gave to them.

They found out, they had been the business was aqquired recentally by the same group and finally they managed to get a hold of somebody who could connect them to the group head or somebody higher up.

Maddox in his office sighed as he heard the phone, he had been recieving calls from Banks ever since more people walked away with actually money.

You try to be nice and the banks come for you.

He picked up his phone and said. "Hello. This is Maddox, president of the Blind Eye group"

That's what he was marketing himself to nonemembers as.

"Hello, this the head manger from Elmore Bank" said the manager from the bank. "One Nichole Watterson claims to have joined you"

"Oh, yes. Her." he said. "She joined this month and how my group works is simple. I need people and people need money. They sign up, and I give them money. If they wish to be a higher member, they must pay a monthly fee. However, the cap on a person is limited if they are basic. My guess is the whole family gathered up their individual money together. Many people who sign up do this. Some people don't and instead offer their souls to me. Apparently the small amount of money I offer goes a long way in some parts of the world. Somebody called claiming they brought a house. People are showing up begging to be let in and are paying rent. Can you believe that?"

He laughed deeply and darkly, with the cult like music in the background, his voice sounded creepier.

"We'll, as long your group isn't on the news, we're fine with this" said the man on the other end.

Maddox chuckled.

This guy sounds like a puppy now.

"You can tell I am not to a man to be truffles with" said Maddox. "If you come after me, I will make sure you'll be dancing on the street for food because nobody will take your money. Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes" said the man.

"Good. Goodbye" said Maddox.

On the end the manager sweated, what had the Watterson joined?

It was usually him, making people sweat not the other way around.

**# Scene change#**

"They've finished their investigation" said Nichole. "We can now recieve money and the bank won't question it"

"That's great" said Anais, before she said. "Where are you going, mom?"

"I'm going out for a girls night!" Said Nichole she never thought she would say those words.

She walked out and saw a dark blue family car pull up, she got inside and it drove into Town.

She helped her girlfriends out and they were in front of a pricy place they all can now afford.

"Nichole Watterson table for four" said Nichole and the person saw it on the book and directed them in.

They all sat at the table next to Felicity Parham and Hexagon Lady.

Two of the most judgmental and rich women in town.

The look on both ladies face's when they saw her was golden.

They sat down.

"Oh, this is nice restruant. You did not lie Nichole" said Lori, a zebra in a dress.

The waiter came.

"What would you like to order?" Said the man.

"Ooh, what's your special tonight?" said Classy, a gorilla.

"We have our chefs special cake and signature dish tonight" said the man. "The man is charging 120"

"We'll, than it must be good" said Classy. "Give us that"

The man eyes went wide along with the judgemental women.

The man went to shout the orders.

"So who's ready for the next meeting?" said Lori. "Those shrimp cakes were delicious."

"Forget about the shrimp cakes did you try dipping strawberry and vanilla cheese cake into that chocolate fountain? Delicious." Said Tabetha, a dolphin.

They were loud so everybody could hear them.

"Did you know this Diamond necklace on my neck was gifted to me?" said Classy.

"No" said Nichole.

"They just gave this to me with a smile" said Classy.

"That nothing. My husband got parts in a bag but as he was setting it up he realised that it was a flat screen with a stero. I've never seen him look so happy" said the woman, as more people began to look. "He moved it into his man cave and now I have to call him down from there"

"But what about the children?" said Nichole.

"There too busy showing off to their peers and the staff at the school to want the TV" she said. "I'm honestly thinking about transfering my children to a more elite upscale school. These public schools are horrendous"

"Your food, ladies" said the staff member, and one by one they were given tiny portions on large fancy plates and wine.

The man hovered but left.

They dug in.

"So what do you think this year's big trip will be?" Said Tabetha.

"Trip?" Said Nichole.

"You haven't heard?" Said Tabetha. "There's always this big massive trip near Christmas. I heard last year was top notch. I heard they partied on a Yacht all the way to France and when they arrived, they were booked into five star hotels and went on a week shopping trip. All expenses paid."

What!?

Came everybody in the restruant.

Jesus Christ!

"Oh, my god. You lie" said Classy.

"I got pictures from last year's trip" said Tabetha. "My cousin went on that trip, I entered her house on new year's Day. Her house was filled with Paris stuff. Paris crackers, Paris funeriture. She had pictures proudly on the walls of her meeting celebritys. I wanted to slap her when she told me 3 weeks later. I would have snuck on board"

Everybody would have snuck on board if something happened like that.

"So...what do you think this year will be?" Said Classy. "I can't imagine how you can top that. But I imagine everybody given luxurious cars and told to drive all the way to Italy." Before she said. "Can you imagine the poor saps that think having the biggest tree or Christmas present is news worthy? I absolutely cringe when they boast about something so petty"

All of them laughed.

Some people went red.

"It's a good thing, our group doesn't just let anybody in" said Nichole. "Can you imagine if such perks were given to just anybody? How would my 80 percent discount in any store survive?"

They all laughed, after stretching the truth, they drank wine and eat food.

Than they walked out to watch a play, after paying.

That night, the richest and most judgement women in Elmore gave their husbands hell.

Word and romours will soon spread through all of Elmore about a group who gave away free stuff to its members.

However Maddox had been listening in.

A trip to celebrate the Holidays, huh?

The members who were completely depandent on the group would really appreciate it.

And scene! 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

"Why is Nichole Watterson in that club and not me!" Yelled Felicity Parham, throwing a plate at her husband's who managed to dodge.

She had always left Nichole in the dust in everything and now she was finding out Nichole was going to have a better Christmas than she was.

"Going to Paris for an all week expenses paid trip! Where is my membership!?" She yelled, "Now I know where she's getting ths money and clothes from! From that club! I know it couldn't be natural!"

She went to the land phone to vent more.

She called her friends Hexagon Lady.

"Did you hear?" She said.

"Yes, I heard. How dare she get into such a club and we did not!" said Hexagon lady. "A party on a Yacht, 5 star hotel in Paris. Going on a week long shop and it's all paid for. We should be in that kind of club not Nichole Watterson!"

Hexagon Lady did not know that her own child was listening, the child crept back upstairs and used his mobile phone to call his fellow friends.

While the two women called more judgemental women in and vented to them about what happened.

Word spread fast through the night, the story had been changed more times than a person could count.

The end story was, that the Watterson joined this super exclusive club and they were going on a mega Christmas holiday trip for completely free and that they could take somebody with them.

Which explained the strangeness of the morning when all three Watterson kids walked out of the house and walked down the path to find their overgrown Law neatly cut and watered.

"What in the world?" Said Anais.

That's when they heard.

"Hello, kids!" Said Mr Robinson their grumpy neighbour who was actually smiling. "You don't mind if I and Margret cleaned up your Lawn for you, do you? I thought it would be a good neighbourly thing to do."

That's when the kids noticed the roof that always looked to be collapsing was being redone by Megrete who had paint and everything.

All of them stared as they continued walking to the bus stop.

As they walked, suddenly people they had never talked to before said hi to them, the kids who stayed with them at the bus stop, smiled at them.

The bus came and they got on, they walked up the steps to Rocky who said hi like usual.

But what was not usual was all the kids on the bus saying hi to them and smiling at all of them, suddenly everybody was asking if they wanted their seat.

All of them slowly sat alone, creeped out.

As the bus drove suddenly Rocky said on the intercome. "If you look outside, you will see it's a beautiful morning. However it will get cold soon. I hope you got your coats"

He had never done this before.

Everybody got off the bus at school and walked in.

The school practically cheered as soon as all three of them came in.

"Gumball and Darwin! ANAIS!" Yelled a random guy they had never seen before.

"Gumball, Darwin and Anaïs. love what your wearing" yelled a girl they had never seen before.

The boys went to their lockers and were shocked to see their lockers decorated coolly with a note attached to them from somebody they had never heard of.

They were creeped out and put their things away before entering the classroom.

Immediantely all conversation ground to a halt and most of them had the same fixed smile on their faces as they sat down.

Both boys were creeped out and that's when they saw Miss Simian.

She was smiling!

Both of them showed horror including everybody else.

She fixed it when she saw their faces.

"Good morning Gumball and Darwin. We're having a pleasent day" she said.

"Ur...yes we are" said both of them unsure and terrified.

"And don't worry about any assignment I may give the class today, you are excused until the end of Chrismas break" she said, stunning the two boys and slapping everybody else.

"Wait, really?" Said Gumball.

"Really" she said.

"Yay!" Yelled both of them, while everybody elses mouth's were open.

When break came, both of them were dancing out but than they saw Anaïs with her classmates following her.

Unlike her brothers, she had asked what the hell was going on.

She grabbed both of them and dragged them to a closets and shut the door.

"Do you know that the whole town is talking about how we're going on a big and fancy trip for the holidays?" said Anais.

"We are?" Said both boys.

"Wow, I had no idea that our family was doing so we'll" said Darwin.

"We're not" said Anais. "I saw mom doing taxes"

The extra 2000 had been amazing for the woman and she no longer looked like she was about to cry when doing them.

"No, they knew were part of a group that gives their members free stuff" said Anais. "They don't know about the actual group but they think we are going to pick somebody to go on this amazing trip with us, so their doing all this nice stuff for us. There will be a riot if they find out there is no trip or we can't take somebody along with us"

The moment she said that, the sound outside the door stopped.

All three of them were suddenly filled with an uncomfortable feeling and Gumball made the mistake off opening the door.

Possibly the entire school was on the other side of the door having ease dropped and all of them looked mad.

"So there isn't a trip?" Said Miss Simian.

"W-We don't know" said Gumball.

"We'll, either a yes or a no" said Masami Yoshida. "I've already spent 600 on new bikes for you guys"

"Wait. We didn't ask any of you to be nice to us" said Anais.

"She's right" said Principle Brown.

"But I spent hours preparing to be nice. I'm mad!" Yelled Bannana Joe.

Suddenly all of them yelled "Yeah!"

"Get them!" Yelled Tobais.

And all three ran like they wind, out of school, while everybody chased after them.

They saw their family's car speeding down the road.

"Kids, get in!" Yelled Nichole.

They ran inside it and the car sped off with the driver door still open, Darwin frantically closed it while Anaïs and Gumball tried to put on their seat belts.

However they saw behind them, there were cars following them.

"What the, WHAT!?" Yelled Anaïs.

"The Robinsons and some of my co-workers" explained Nichole.

Before she said. "Remember when I had the girls night out yesterday? We'll, my friend Tabetha told me that the cult had holiday trips and last year everybody partied on a Yacht to French and all of us stayed in five star hotels."

"They did?" Said Anais.

"I don't know? We were all trying to look better than everybody else!" Said Nichole. "How was I supposed to know it would end with people jumping to conclusions and the whole town spending money to get on our good side? I thought it would give us some street cred!"

"We'll, this town isn't exactly normal" said Anais.

The car kept driving until the cars stopped following them which was when they found themselves on a desert road.

They got out.

"Great, let's just hang out here for a few days while everybody cools off and gets their return money back" said Nichole

"But it would have been nice to go on trip, though" said Gumball.

"Indeed I'm thinking about it" said a deep voice right behind them.

They all turned around and saw the Grandmaster.

They were on their knees and Maddox was so used to it by now since it was clear that nobody was going to stop it any time soon.

"Grandmaster. What are you doing here?" Said Nichole.

"Lately it has come to my attention that you have a very useful person in your town who I want to join the cult" said Maddox. "However, I am far too busy right now to do it. So how about doing a little task for me? I am willing to pay you all two thousand dollars to do it"

"Done" all of them said.

"Who is this person?" Said Darwin.

**# Later#**

Larry Needlemeyer walked up the steps to his house and opened the door, he closed it right behind him before flicking on the light.

What he saw next was a horror show.

The whole Watterson family was inside his home!

He screamed, startling all of them.

"What on earth are you all doing in my house!" He said. "The last time any Watterson was here, I became Lazy Larry and was almost homeless!"

"And we are so sorry for that" said Gumball, clearly everybody but Darwin hadn't heard about this from the wide eyes of the rest of the family.

"Anyway, congraluations, Larry!" Said Nichole.

Larry understandably blinked and said. "Congratulations on what?"

"Your earned an invite to the Society of the Blind Eye." Said Richard. "Theres a meeting once a month in which you can eat as much as you want and you come back with goodies like 500 dollars in cash and a portable easy bake oven"

"No offence guys but 500 dollars isn't going to help me out of poverty" said Larry. "And besides, this town can't function without me."

And just as he said that his phone rang.

It was his Joyful burger Boss.

He picked up and heard.

"Hello, Larry are you awake? Good. I have some great news for you" said his boss

His eyes went wide as he said. "Great news?"

"A new group has just brought a fraction of the Joyful burger company on the condition that your salary get bumped up to 105, 000 a year" said the boss.

Larry opened and closed his mouth.

What?

"However, you can only secure the raise if you join the Blind Eye corporation and record some 'how to do videos' for new employees at your other jobs" said the man. "This is a great opportunity, Larry. What is your answer?"

Larry mouth was open.

His answer was...

**# Several days later#**

Larry pulled up to the Watersons as they walked out of a shop in his brand new car, in his brand new clothes and his girlfriend who was wearing a large engagement ring and snuggling closer to him.

He said to the Watterson. "Thanks for the opportunity, Wattersons. See you at the meeting"

And than he drove off.

So many people mouths had dropped.

Was that Larry!?

At the same time, unemployed people from the cult moved into Larry's other jobs and watched Larry's 'how to do' videos 24-7 a day until they got it right.

Meanwhile on every joyful burger, a small logo was slapped onto the sign.

Maddox was now a powerful man and he looked at his realm, he no longer needed illusions because he had enough members to fill the hall now and world itself was real and expanding to accomadate them.

He put his new robe on and gave the signal to open the doors to allow his members inside.

Everybody came flooding in and he sat in his new position high above on his new throne.

Everybody couldn't help but notice him.

"Welcome to our monthly meeting" said the guy who was now in fact real. "I welcome any new members to our group. We are a peaceful group who aims to better the lives of our members and the world" before he said. "I also like to thank Grandmaster Maddox for joining us today despite his busy schedual"

Maddox continued to sit.

"Now onto this months accomplishments" said the man. "I am happy to announce we are now partial owners of the chain Joyful burger and with it, comes new jobs for many of our unemployed members. As the chain grows, we hope that more of us gets employed."

There was cheering and clapping, some of them hadn't had work in 3 years, the income was very appreciated by their families and themselves.

"Now let's hear from our Choir" said the man and than he got off and they got on.

They sang for 10 minutes before the man came back.

"Now before we all go and enjoy ourselves, I want to make an amazing announcement to all of you" said the man surprising them. "We will be having a group Chrismas vacation."

Huh?

Vacation!?

Suddenly people started talking.

So many would never be able to afford a vacation in their lives, now they were hearing this word.

"This vacation will be completely free for all our and any travelling expenses will be paid for by the group, because we want to give back to the members who worked so hard this year" said the man. "Now if you wish to go on this trip, everybody will be notified two weeks advance so that we know who's coming and who isn't. Those who can't come for any reason will be given an allowance of 5000 to spend on their Christmas shopping"

What?

"I love this group!" Yelled someone.

And there was cheering.

So many poor family will now have that amazing Christmases they always wanted with money to spare over.

"Now you may go and enjoy, yourselves. May the Blind eye be with you all." he said.

"And may the Blind eye be with you" they said back.

He got off the stage.

Maddox smiled under his hood seeing how excited everybody was about this.

Who wouldn't want to go on a free vacation?

This chrismas vacation will be by far the most expensive thing he had ever done and may reduce him to almost to zero in funds, however he needed to do something like this to flex to his members and to the whole world.

What he was after was the raise in prestige in the eyes of the world.

If this was a success, every business and major power in the world would want to wine and dine him.

This upcoming trip was going to shock the world.

And scene!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

For this too work, Maddox had to make a clone of himself.

He will be on vacation while the clone will be making sure the cults bank funds don't run out.

He knew people well, he heard horror stories of people blowing millions on clothes in expensive parts of the world and wondering why they were broke again.

In the coming weeks, he travelled like crazy, had his associates open brief case after brief case of money.

He had his clone magic up money at a speed that would have people dizzy.

He brought people off and booked, making sure everything went smoothly.

And than he got the full number of what he was looking at and created a bank which sole purpose was to be the cults holiday fund and provide legal bank cards that worked with the giant banks.

For a fee of course.

When he was finished, the vacation couldn't have come sooner.

**# Watterson house#**

"Everybody packed?" Said Nichole, in her clothes that clearly were meant for vacation.

Vacation.

She never thought her family would ever go on vacation with her salary.

Now she was ready to be blown away.

Her kids came down dragging their heavy suitcases and also in their vacation clothes that they had just recentally brought.

Richard was all sun screen.

Suddenly they heard the sound of somebody knocking.

It must be their ride.

They went downstairs excitedly and opened the door.

They were met with a man dressed a classy Chofer with gloves.

"You must be the Watterson, nice to meet you. Your limosuine awaits" said the man and than he turned.

They saw the red carpet leading up to the limosuine first and than the people who throwing red pettles at them.

"Welcome to the first stretch of your journey" they said, even though it was cold they were paid to keep a smile on their face.

The Wattersons walked to the limosuine and the Chofer opened the door for them.

All of this was under the eyes of both their neighbours who had come outside because there was no way they wouldn't notice this going on a feet away from their home.

All of them had their mouths open.

You can only imagine the shock from the poor parts of the world when a limosuine picked up their fellow poor neighbour.

People came out to look and gossip.

This was three days before Christmas.

And than the limousine drove off and the workers put on some walm clothes on and made their way to the local bus stop while their smiled at the balance in their bank account.

Meanwhile the Wattersons were woahing.

The limosuine they are in wasn't just a limosuine.

It had been magically spelled to be like a mini apartment.

There was a bathroom, TV, fridge, seats that turned into beds and everything.

"Welcome to the Society of the Blind Eye holiday vechile." Said a voice. "Feel free to use any of its functions, while I give your credit cards"

What?

Hundreds of people found a slider come out of the car and on it were very nice looking cards positioned on them, including the wattersons.

"These cards have a maximum of 50, 000 dollars on each individual card" said the voice.

"What?" Said everybody.

The kids especially had never held so much money before.

"You are free to spend it when you arrive in your hotel or on the Yacht for those of you who have chosen this option." said the voice. "I hope you have an amazing week"

The vechile drove to the Elmore airport and there was a small vechile waiting to drive them through the airport.

The citizens who could afford to fly where shocked to see the Watterson get personally lifted.

But they weren't going on a plane where they mixed with other people, there was a personal plane waiting for them.

When they went in and saw it was one of those luxury personal planes, their mouths dropped.

Anaïs started broadcasting on her social media because nobody would believe them other wise.

"What are you doing?" Said Gumball.

"Showing the world how crazy this is" said Anais. "We're in a private plane to a luxury place for a week, all for free. Nobody will believe us unless we have pictures or video proof"

And everybody suddenly understood so they logged into their social media and began updating their profiles, taking pictures and doing videos.

The people of Elmore got a shock of a life time when they heard that the Wattersons were on a private plane for a glamorous chrismas vacation.

News spread to even their relatives, both Richard mother and father were especially shocked to discover their son was going somewhere nice for Christmas in a private plane and didn't invite them.

Meanwhile Penny family watched in real time as pictures of Gumbal looking smug with his brother Darwin raising their glasses with juice inside and sat in very nice chairs, appeared.

It was always the wattersons who looked in envy at everybody holidays now it was the other way around.

"Go long!" Said Gumball before throwing a sock at Darwin who ran only to trip over his own two feet beside his adopted parents.

"Boys, no sockball on the private plane! What if you get sock in our food?" Said Nichole.

"Sorry Miss Mom/ sorry Mom" said both Gumball and Darwin.

And than the video ended.

There was in total 4 videos from each of them as they waited to get off.

When they did finally get off and record it, the cold was completely gone much to their skins delight and instead what greeted them was sunshine, juice, smiling people and calming music.

Elmore was in shock, as they walked past these people and the family was given the celebrity treatment.

As they were greeted, they found out they were in some place called Sri Lanka, and as they got into the limosuine, they found out that the whole island had been booked for the week to welcome them.

Everywhere were limousines or posh cars, locals who on the walk away, happy and waiting for their money.

When the vechile fully stopped, the door opened for them and hundreds of phones pointed their lenses to the luxurious hotels they were going to be staying at.

With so many people suddenly showing amazing vacations, those watching on the other end was no means a small crowd.

People gathered, some people noticed that some were showing the same hotel or a similar one.

Hot, rich people found out and important people came.

People walking around with their phones out were everywhere and the Watterson lined up to recieve their room key.

"Wait, a minute" said Anais. "Larry?"

The person before them turned around to reveal he was in fact Larry with his girlfriend.

"The Watterson?" Said Larry.

Larry!? The people of Elmore thought, some people almost fainted on the spot.

So he was the one who was picked for this?

"I don't know we were booked into the same hotel, what a concidence" said Larry.

"Lawerence, who are these people?" Said his girlfriend.

"Their the Wattersons. The people who introduced me to the Secret Society" said Larry. "You know the group were not supposed to talk about, even though it's paying for our hotel and vacation"

Excuse me what? Free vacation and hotel!? Many thought on the other end.

"Im glad you can finally relax as well, Larry" said Nichole.

"I want to see if they have a food bar" said Richard.

And than Larry found that he was next in line, they recieved their room key and were shown to their room as their bags were taken.

The Watterson came next.

"Hello, name please?" Said the reception worker.

"The Wattersons. " Said Nichole. "I'm Nichole and this is my husband Richard. Are we supposed to show our rings?"

"Yes you are. We do this just to make sure we don't have outsiders here" said the woman and all of them showed her their rings.

They were then given a key and taken to an almost full elevator while somebody transported their bags.

They heard Christmas music in the elevator before getting off.

Elmore watched as the Wattersons were shown a gorgeous floor and taken to their room.

And when they opened the door...

The sight before them was breath taking.

It looked just like the vacation sets on TV, big open windows looking out to a gorgeous beach with a gorgeous blue sea, massive beds, bathrooms, Massive TV.

It was a room to be envious of, even the rich would want this room.

"It's beautiful" said Darwin.

"And this ours for a week" said Nichole.

And than their lungage was put inside.

A worker said to them with a smile. "We would like to welcome you to our hotel, we are so happy that you decided to spend Christmas here. Your grandmaster has not only paid for your room, he has also put a tab on all of you to make sure all of you can experience, everything this hotel has to offer, weither it's lounging at the pool, going to the Spa or checking our fine dinning room with the best cooks on the island." Before he said. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to call"

And than he left with the others.

The wattersons looked at each other before finally crashing.

Apparently being awake for 21 hours had finally caught up with them.

Their phones sliding down the carpet floor, however just seconds later people saw somebody feet pop into the screen.

"Another person crashed" said a dark voice before the family were floated into their new beds and the phone floated to the nearest socket, the charge was plugged into it.

The Watterson woke up the next morning to find themselves in new beds.

They all couldn't remember going to bed or plugging their electronics in.

Suddenly they heard.

"Breakfast is now being served at the dinner room" said the a voice behind the door.

"Let's get ready and make sure to capture it" said Nichole.

They all refused to look at each other as they get out of their clothes and to the bathroom.

There was a complimentary gift basket in there like shampoo and face cream.

Everybody had amazing time showing off the hotel bathrooms before going out in normal clothes, they followed Richards nose to where the food was and came to the actually hotel restruant.

"May the Blind Eye be with you" they heard, as people greeted each other and this was caught on audio.

"Well, thank you and may the Blind eye be with you" said another person responding.

The wattersons sat down and saw their manues.

A waiter came and said. "Are you ready to order?"

And the Watterson ordered on the livestream.

The man took down their order and had to get several extra sheets for Richard.

Thank god, they were getting paid big.

Suddenly they heard.

"It's that Richard Watterson over there?"

They turned to see one of Richards male friends.

"Big T?" Said Richard.

"It is. May the Blind eye be with you" said the guy.

"May the Blind eye be with you" said Richard.

They did a secret meat eater handshake.

"Nichole" said Classy.

"Classy" said Nichole.

"May the Blind eye be with you" said the woman.

"May the Blind eye be with you" said Nichole.

Similar things were seen live streamed all around the world, as people, their neighbours had never seen before apparently were good friends with the other.

"Isnt it luck that we all ended up in the same Hotel?" Said Classy. "Being able to spend Christmas in this sunny place is like a dream. The grandmaster must be swimming in money, who knew the group had such money to send us all on vacation? A luxury vechile of our own, a private plane, a whole island booked, 5 star hotel rooms with activitys of our choice and everybody gets 50,000 in spending money. I'm speechless, who is our grandmaster? Rumour has it that the Grandmaster himself booked into this very hotel, everybody is trying to figure out who he is"

And just than a depressed looking teenaged Antilope in duck swim trunks walked past, he sat down at an empty table and ordered food before he took out a Gameboy and began playing on it as he waited.

The Watterson stared.

"Why are you staring at that teenager?" Said Classy, before she said "Look at those bags under his eyes, that guy looks like he hasn't slept in days. This is why teenagers should have a carefew"

And Nichole stared at her like she was growing a second head.

"What?" She said.

"Candy, let's all get along on this trip" said Nichole. "I would love to see you again after this trip"

"Huh?" She said.

"Now if you excuse me, my families food is here" said Nichole as the platers arrived and everybody began snapping for their social media of the food they were being revealed onto them.

Patty and her husband were confused by the behaviour.

To them and everybody else, their grandmaster was a mysterious and powerful man who had the heart to improve their quality of life.

How could they possibly know that the depressed looking person on a Gameboy not that far from them was the same person?

And that was the point.

Maddox not only wanted to improve his status in the world but he wanted to pick out the bad eggs in his group.

He wanted to know who truly deserved to be in the cult and who will just use it to lord over others who aren't so fortunate.

True nature's are revealed when people don't know their being watched.

And the Watterson cared more about having an amazing Chrismas holiday than policing what people say and do.

And scene!


End file.
